Seriously?
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *oneshot* Last week was over and yet Haylie has to congratulate him for the win last week, she didn't know she was getting a good thing AND a bad thing out of that.


_Me: Oneshot time! This is how someone takes the actions of last week…and she isn't happy and by the way, the end result of the KOTR tournament is NOT TRUE BY ANY MEANS! He's the person that I _**want **_to win._

**.x.**

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING ME!" Haylie exclaimed as she was basically messing up her locker room. "HE'S THE FUCKING NEW WWE CHAMPION?"

"Yes he is, and you been picked to be the first person to congratulate him on his win," Alison Bernier, the GM of Raw said as she walked into the messed-up locker room.

"WHAT?" Haylie exclaimed. "Since when did that happen?"

"Since now, and you better be sincere about it, and you're doing it after the winner of the King of the Ring tournament is revealed," Alison said.

"But I don't wanna do it," Haylie whined.

"If you do it, I'll give you a WWE Championship opportunity and you decide when you want it," Alison said, bribing the Unified Divas Champion.

"Can you make it next week?" Haylie asked.

"Sure," Alison said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Fine, I'll do the stupid thing," Haylie muttered then Alison left. "Fucking bitch," Haylie muttered as she continued to brush her hair.

"Did I just hear what I know I heard?" Sydney asked as she came rushing into the room.

"What, that Mike's WWE Title reign is official or that I turned our locker room to a mess?" Haylie asked, gesturing her hand to the room.

"No—that your forced to be the first person to congratulate him on the title win?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah—but hey, I get a WWE Title match next week, everything is going out good in my favour," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

Or is it?

**.x.**

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

Haylie walked out to the ring wearing a white WWE sweatshirt, grey ripped skinny jeans and white Ugg boots with the Unified Divas Championship on her abdomen. As she was walking down the ramp, she was bypassing John as he was walking up the ramp and she hugged him, as a one part of her congratulations for him winning the King of the Ring tournament. When she entered the ring, she jumped onto a turnbuckle and posed for the fans holding the Divas Championship high above her head. When she got off of the turnbuckle she stood in the middle of the ring with a mic in her hand and she said, "Well, first off I would like to congratulate John on winning the King of the Ring Tournament, he really deserves it, don't y'all agree?" Haylie asked as the fans chanted _Yes! _"Same here, now, onto what I was _really _out here for, well, I was actually forced to do this, but, I'm here to say something to our new WWE Champion, so Miz, could you come out here and let me say what I have to say to you," Haylie continued, sounding like she was about to cry.

_**Awesome!**_

Haylie waited like an half an hour (or that's what she felt like it was) until Mike came into the ring and asked, "I'm here, now spill what you have to say?"

Haylie inhaled a deep breath then exhaled then said, "I would like to congratulate you on your win last week,"

"Sorry, couldn't catch what you said, can you say that again?" Mike asked.

"I would like to congratulate you on your win last week," Haylie said a little louder this time.

"Ah that's better, anything you would like to add to that statement Trudel?" Mike asked.

_This is for a WWE Title opportunity Hay, all for that _Haylie thought before exhaling another breath and saying, "And you're….." She just couldn't complete the sentence.

"I'm _what?" _Mike asked.

"You're awesome!" Haylie exclaimed. "Happy moron? You're flipping awesome!"

"Thank you, and I think there is also one thing that you also need to say," Mike said.

"What is there?" Haylie exclaimed.

"You gotta apologize," Mike said.

"For what?" Haylie asked, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Apologize for saying that I wouldn't be world champion," Mike replied simply.

"Fine, I'm sorry that I thought you weren't going to be world champion," Haylie said.

"You didn't mean it," Mike said. "Say it again, and this time, mean it,"

"Fine. I'm sorry that I thought you weren't going to be world champion," Haylie repeated with a little bit of sincere in her voice. "That better?" She asked.

"Yeah—but it's missing something," Mike said. "Say it again, but get on your knees and say it,"

"Oh my Lord," Haylie muttered as she went and did just as he told her to do. When she was done, Mike said, "Yeah you're good, get up,"

Haylie got up and just a few seconds later, Haylie bashed her microphone over Mike's head. She then overtowered him and said, "You may have embarrassed me tonight, but I'm going to do the same thing to you next week, and how is by, oh I don't know, taking your WWE Championship." Haylie said then the fans cheered for her. "And you can't refuse this match because before the show, Alison told me that I can have a WWE Championship opportunity anytime I want and I choose next week and she gladly made it finalized. So it's Haylie Trudel verses The Miz for the WWE Championship in…." Haylie trailed off before going to the audience and asking, "WWE Universe, what stipulation should the match be next week?"

_TLC!_

"Huh, since this PPV is coming up in three weeks time, it's going to be Haylie Trudel verses The Miz for the WWE Championship in an TLC match," The WWE Universe cheered as _Take it Off _started up again, Haylie raised her Divas Championship in the air and exited the ring to the back.


End file.
